Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*la avion crashed--ia xoca ? atera con xoca? **Cisa "la avion ia xoca (se) contra la tera/mar"? En la situa de un conversa tipal, me pensa ce on ta pote dise "la avion ia xoca" sin confusa. Simon **me ta dise "la avion cade". Jorj **Un avion pote cade ma vola nova, si la pilote susede regania la controla de la motor. Simon **cade con xoca **me pensa ce "cade" sufisi. si la pilote reagania la controla, me ta dise "la avion desende rapida", no "la avion cade". si tu no gusta sola "cade", dise "cade a tera". Jorj **La pasajores no pote eleje la verbo en retrospeta, pos trova si on regania la controla! "Desende rapida" pare un bon defini de "cade", vera. Me gusta multe la simplia de "cade a tera". Esce "xoca" es ancora bon per "collide"? Como on ta usa el en un frase? Simon ** me sujesta :scontra(italian, recordante a "contra") o colisia(de franses) e reteni "xoca" per shock. ** La forma de "scontra" en lfn ta es "escontra" (ex- + contra). Si nos nesesa un parola nova, me sujesta "colidi" (de portuges, como "elidi" ja en nos disionario). Ma ambos de "collide" e "shock" ave sinifias multe simil: "colpa forte". "Shock" es mental, "collide" es fisical. Donce me sujesta simple "xoca" (o "xoca fisical" en casos do ave un risca de malcomprende). Simon *posable, nos nesesa la parola "asidente" ("accident") per mal fortunas? Jorj **Un bon idea. No tota mal fortunas es fisical danante, donce "asidente" ta es plu clar. Simon *simbol de state(de prestijia) --status symbol **"Prestijia" es plu conveninte. Simon *desonora +disgrace *desonorable, desonorante--disgraceful **desonorante, no desonorable. *xaria--sharia **bon **xaria + \ajetivo (leges, puni xaria) *banco a base de xaria--sharia-based banking **Banco de xaria? Xarial? Simon **ce es la sinifia? **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islamic_banking. Nos manca ance un parola per la ata de usa o maneja un banco. "Banci muslim"? Simon *computa en nube--cloud computing **Posable "computa en la nube" es plu clar: "la nube" es la interede. Simon *computa en grilia--grid computing **Me sujesta "computa distribuida" o (cuando nesesada) "computa distribuida en rede". Simon *reclama e contrareclama--The claim and counterclaim *The claim, posted on the internet--fisada o poneda **Enviada? Publicada? Simon *nom de gera--nom de guerre *rota de rola o rotarola--scroll wheel **Rota de rola. "Rotarola" no segue la regulas de composa parolas. Simon **perce? verbo + ojeto, donante un aparata| perfeta! **Simple car "rota" no es un verbo. Simon **regrete! me ia vole dise "rolarota" :-) *memorables--memorabilia **Nos ave ja "recordantes" per "souvenirs", ma esta pare fea. "Recordas" ta es plu franca. "Memorabilia" es la parola latina per "cosas memorable", ma "souvenirs" no es memorable en se mesma: los es per aida la recorda de un aveni o loca memorable. Simon **me gusta "recordantes". Jorj **El sujesta ce la cosas se mesma esperia la recorda. La sinifia intendeda es "cosas ci fa un person recorda". Serta, esta es un sinifia posable ma el pare alga nonprobable a me. Simon ***memorables esele ce es ojetos ce merita(-able) de memora. "Recordante" no vade bon per ojetos? ***"Recordantes" es bon per ojetos, ma la sinifia prima es "ojetos ce recorda (en se mentes propre)". La sinifia du es "ojetos ce fa recorda (en la mentes de se posesores)". Simon *ojeto de reveni? ojeto de revisita? recorda de visita? ma "recordante" sona ancora bon per me. el recorda me de "remembrance". me no pote recorda la usa de "remembering" per un person o cosa ce "remembers". Jorj * A, ma donce como on dise "in no way at all", "knew nothing at all", etc? Simon ** "en no cada modo", "sabe tota no cosa". per "none at all", "tota no cosa". ** "En no cada modo"? Tu intende vera esta? El pare implica "en no cada modo, ma posable en alga modos". Me preferi "en tota no modo", seguente la model de tu otra sujestas. Simon **"no cada" sujeste "alga?" "no tota" sujeste "alga" ance. ---- *Ami Jorj, pf reverse tu deside de evita la coreti de eras en nos traduis! Me ia reseta un joia enorme cuanda Simon ia comenta ja a me traduis! Recorda ce nos ,con interesa, ta coreti multe en nos pajes de sujesta! Me article "Avenis recordable" espeta tu! *alga demandas en el: **armada espaniol ia es vinseda par la barcones engles, a via de Plymouth--''off'' Plymouth. **controla de pari o nase--birth control **sinia (un acorda, un paper)-- + sign